Days
by MinightTheChocolateAddict
Summary: When Light goes exploring in the Blue canyons he slips up and gets his leg pinned under a boulder. OOC, LxLight Multiple-shot, swearing and some gore.
1. Sorrow and Mistakes

Okay this will be my attempt at a LxLight Fanfic

This is based off the true story and movie 127 hours! I love the movie and am amazed that it's a true story. I loved every moment and thought that a DN fanfic would be great! So what happens when Light gets into that very scenerio? Will he make it out alive? What about poor L who isn't ready to lose his love? Whats Watari think of the whole thing? Lets find out shall we! XD

I do not own death note or 127 hours! Well at least not yet!

I might make this multiple chapters!( IDK if i can fit this all in one chapter ) Who knows? NOT ME! ^w^

_-_-_-_-_-_- Beginning

Wednesday, June 1st 2011

Light woke up next to L. He was sweating, that dream was the worst he had ever had. He dreamed that he was alone in the canyons, Cold and alone missing L. He whiped the beads of sweat from his face. He gazed at L sleeping peacefully like an angel. 'That's what he is an angel' Light thought. He kissed L on the head. Light saw the sun glittering in the distance. "God it's early perfect time to get started!" he whispered to himself. Grabbing flashlights,cams,Food Including: Cookies,Juice,water,Potato chips ( A/N: Oh the irony! XD ) and multiple kinds of poptarts. A First aid kit and a swiss army knife, He grabbed his pack. Jabbing them all into a small hiking pack he tried to stay quiet. L's eyes opened. " Getting ready so early?" His voice monotone. " Yep i was gonna wake you up before I left." Light smiled softly. L had a childish yet innocently sad look on his face. "Where are you going anyway?" L questioned.

"You'll have to guess when i show you the pictures!"

"Okay just don't get killed..." L said sarcasticly but light could hear the worried undertone. "Don't worry I'll be fine...I promise." He put one hand over his heart and the other over L's. L grabbed Light's hand and kissed it. "You better." L chuckled and brushed his lips against Light's. L blinked "So you'll be back by Thursday right?" "Mhmm..." He nodded as he pulled on a white shirt with a blue dragon encircling a black sword. He slipped on his sunglasses, Blue bandanna and headphones.

" I should get going, Love ya!" He pulled L into a hug and kissed him on the lips. "Cya Friday!" "Bye Light-Kun!" L balanced his thumb on his lips. 'Please be okay' L didn't really believe there was a god, Espcially after the Kira case, but he sometimes imangined there was someone to pray to. L got up and slumped into the kitchen to get his usual morning cake.

Lights POV

I got into the dark blue jeep as the sun hit my head. It was a beautiful day and to get to explore the canyons for two days was truley epic! If only L would've came, He would love to but i guess with that broken arm he can't do anything ( A/N: Heh heh yeah...L now has a broken arm! It wasn't my fault i swear! L: It's because i told her I was gonna steal her cake. A/N: Heh heh! )

Two hours later i was riding my bike in the warm sun. The sky was blue no clouds in sight. The sand was yellowish-oarnge. I saw a tight bank that would take me to the dome. Slipping into It I moved slowly and carefully making sure not to slip. I tested a rock it was dusty and pale. It was sturdy enough. Then thats when i fucked up huge. It all happened so boulder fell pinning my leg to the ground. Ryuk chuckled invisable to all he saw the human he once knew in pain. "Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk bad move Light-o!" I heard that laugh before i looked up to see a giant black and blue beast straring at me with giant saphire eyes. I screamed in both pain and fear. "Hyuk Hyuk you can see me?" "W-What are you!" I screamed. My leg still aching i saw blood trickle down my ankle. I winced. I hate Blood. I tasted copper and knew i had hit my head. I examined my body. My leg was covered in the red liquid, My shorts were also bloody. I tried to push the boulder off but to no avail. I screamed out in pain as i pushed the boulder with all my strength. I saw pieces of rock everywhere.

"Stay calm...Just stay calm..." I breathed relaxing my body as much as i could." Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk must be painful!" Ryuk laughed. " SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Ryuk backed away a little. "Hmm dont need to be angered."

I took off my pack. I pulled out my Video camera, Three water bottles, two mountain dews and about ten small packs of cookies and chips. Reaching further into the pack i found my swiss army knife and a flashlight. I set them on the cold dark ground of the bank.

" On the ground I Lay motionless in pain I can see my life flashing before my eyes!" The song taunted me even if it was my favorite song. My headphones were now like speakers in the steep bank. Every sound echoed. I pressed shuffle. I couldnt bare to hear that song. "This is not the end  
This is not the beginning  
Just a voice like a riot  
Rocking every revision" I loved that song and it was a easy change from time of dying.

I then pulled out my small first aid pack. I sat in silence as i thought. But all i could think about was my life and L. What would happen to him? What if i died out here? What if i lived through this? I felt a lump in my throat. I swallowed. I shouldn't cry. Escpecially in front of that thing.

"What are you?" I asked showing no fear. "Huh? Me? Oh I'm a shinigami. We once knew each other I'm Ryuk." Ryuk smiled showing yellow teeth. I flinched uncontrolably. "Shinigami? You mean death god!" I almost shit my pants right there. "Are you going to kill me! Take my soul!" I shriveled back. "Hyuk Hyuk no not at all im just watching you like I always do!" He chuckled darkly. "You watch me...?" I was scared out of my mind. It all came back to me then. I was Kira, I killed people, I was the person I despised and wanted dead. I let out a few small tears. "No it cant be...I was never Kira, I couldnt have been!" I screamed. "You were." At that moment i thought of suicide seeing i'd probally die out here anyway. I held the swiss blade to my throat. But before I could slit my throat L's faced appeared in my head. "I love you" I could hear his voice. It echoed through my head. I dropped the blade. Out of rage and depression I punched the Boulder.

I screamed. " God Dammit!" I sighed and looked at my swollan hand. "Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk I knew you wouldn't do it!" Ryuk laughed hystericly. I growled. "Thats because I have a reason to live..." I muttered under my breath. Another round of hyuks. I spent another three hours trying to push the boulder off me. At least i think it was three hours. I checked my watch.

1:00a.m "Holy shit! Six hours? Howed I have that much strength?" I sighed I finally stopped ignoring the pain in my arms. My Ipod had died an hour ago so no more music. It was dark, Pitch black dark. I couldnt keep my eyes open. I was also starved. I grabbed a apple from the small pack only for Ryuk to grab it and plop it into his mouth. "What the hell!" I glared at him my eyes filled with anger. I layed on the ground. I soon fell asleep.

Thursday June 2nd 2011

I woke up. Where was I? I remembered. "Mother fuckers!" I screamed. I was covered in more blood. "Hyuk Hyuk" I growled. Ryuk had a plastic smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes. I saw my leg. It was black and blue. Soaked in blood. I poked it. A shudder ran through my body. My leg felt so lifeless. "I wont die here!" I said relizing i was a sitting duck. I then came to the reality. To get free I'd have to... "Fuck..." I frowned. "Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk it's the only way!" Ryuk laughed. He knew what i was thinking. I grabbed the video camera. I set it on the rock. I turned it on. " Hello my name is Light Yagami. I'm the son of Sochiro and Sachiko Yagami. Please give this to them if i do not survive. Okay As you can see..." I picked up the camera and faced it at my crushed leg. "My leg seems to have been pinned by this boulder." I faced the camera back at me. "I want my family to know these things. To my father. You were selfish and a creul soul. I never saw you as a father. I put up with your shit all my life.I'm sorry im not the son you wanted. To my mother. I love you. You supported me and my descisions! I wish i'd been able to spend more time with you! I really do... To Sayu. Your an amazing sister. I love you. You'll lead a great life! And this part i want to be sent to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki I love you! With all my heart and soul. I miss you, I'll always be with you. I wish i would've told you where i was. I hate to end it like this." I let a few tears out. "Hopefully cutting off my leg will save me. but it might also kill me. If it kills me. I'm sorry." I clicked the camera off. I grabbed the knife. "Well here it goes!" I plunged the knife into my leg. When i found the bone i pulled the blade out. I took off my shirt. I wrapped it around my leg. Pulling it tight. "Hyuk Hyuk" I ignored him. I grabbed a large rock and pounded it against my leg as hard as i could repeaditly. I screamed out in pain.

I started cutting through flesh,Skin,Tendant,arteries and muscle. Screaming and crying the whole time. I soon got to the vien. I yanked at it Letting out a blood curling scream until it broke. I didnt feel anything. I saw my bleeding limb in half. I trembled. I wrapped a spare shirt around the open cut. I limped through rock and canyon until i saw people in the distance. "HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed as i saw them turn around. An hour later i was in a hospital bed. My leg in gaws. I saw my father burst in full of rage. My eyes widened. In his hands was the camera...

A/N: Kay gonna end it here! There will be more i promise! ^w^


	2. Recent Memories and Faces

**[ Midnight: Wow! Thanks for all those reviews! Well writers block has come and gone. Not lets get started! ]**

L trudged down the sidewalk. Rain poured. He wore his usaual long-sleeved grey shirt and loose faded jeans. A mass of black hair hung from his head. Rain had dampened all his clothes. His thumb rested on his bottom lip. A Young woman about eighteen or nineteen ran up to L.

" A cute boy like you shouldn't walk in the rain without a umbrella, Or a coat at least?"

She held up a purple umbrella. L shivered. " Thanks" He mumbled. The girl giggled. Her brown hair was shoulder length. She had one side of her hair tucked behind her ear. She wore a Brown and Blue coat. Her jeans were spotted with rain. She was looking ahead her dark blue eyes glittered. L looked at her strangley. 'I'm Cute? Why is she being nice to a complete stranger? What does she want?' "Umm...Why are you being nice to me?" L asked confused and not trying to hide it. "Huh?" She gawked at him. "Well Kindness can be random can't it?" She stated smiling a teethless smile. "I guess." He said with irratation. After a few blocks of silence. The girl finally spoke. " I'm Midnight. You are?" She asked waiting for an answer. "Ryuzaki." He spoke bluntley. "Nice to make your aqquantice Ryuzaki." Midnight blurted. " So I'm just making a guess but are you going to the hospital as well?" She asked looking ahead to the horizon.

"Yes I am." L said nonchalently.

"Whom are you meeting? Or are you going there alone?" Midnight asked.

"Why do you want to know?" L asked suspicously.

"Ah! So you're the secretive kind. If it makes you feel anymore open minded about it, I'm going to see my Friend." She said trying to sound openly.

"I'm going to see my boyfriend." L stated. "What happened to him?" Midnight questioned softly. " He got his leg stuck under a canyon rock. He had to cut it off himself." L Challenged. "What happened to your friend?" L asked. "He got into a car accident and broke his neck and two ribs." She said sadness in her eyes. " I pity him." L said sounding sincere if possible.

The arrived at the front of the concrete building. A sign above the door read: North Bound Hospital. "Well L, It was amazing seeing you again, I hope we see each other again soon." "You too" He said as Midnight faded to black. 'She always plays strangers!' L laughed as he walked into the hospital only quieting as he got to the front desk.

**[ Midnight: Ha Ha! I'm the OC! XD So slight LxMidnight But barely! Only a little fond memory type Friendmance! ^w^ In the next month or so after i finish days witch has only 1 more chpter left, I'm going to start with me and my Pal Night-san.**

**Nightmare: Hey! **

**Midnight: Well she won't write too much with me! She doesn't know she's helping me yet xD But it's plot will be me and nightmares experiance at wammys house! ^_^ Please R&R ]**


	3. I'm am sincerley sorry

**Midnight: Okay I'm so sorry for this! But someone who shall not be named *Cough * Cobey *Cough * decided to delete days chapter three. All of it! It took me four days! But here is a small mini summery of it all, 'Cause I refuse to write it all again!**

**Light gets into a fight with his father and and random shit happens, Light explains to L what happened **

**THE END! **

**Midnight: So now to kill Cobey! Oh! Give me suggestions how to kill him! And umm... L will hug you!**

**L: I never agreed to this Midnight-chan. **

**Midnight: Just do it! I'll give you a cookie!**

**L: Okay I'll do it.**


End file.
